Love Of Insanity
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A trip to Pittsburg sent Donald Davenport's world upside down. After meeting Michael Novotny, Donald is thrown into almost complete insanity. One he's straight and two, this man who looks like him has captured his heart.


**Author's Note: I came up with this idea and had to write it. Please feel free to tell what you think, thank you. **

LAX was busier in the fall than most holidays. So trying to get through the massive crowds with a group was proving to be quite difficult.

"Tell me again why we're not taking my personal jet?"

Tasha Davenport rolled her brown eyes before ushering the kids ahead. "Need I have to remind you about our vacation to Australia."

Donald groaned before following after his family. At least they have first class and to themselves. The joys of being rich. The Davenport family had just made it to the gate when their plane pulled up. Just as they were joined by Donald's younger brother, Douglas.

"I'm surprised to see you made it."

Douglas grinned at his brother before giving his ticket to the woman by the gate. "I wouldn't miss my chance to make things right."

Donald gave the blonde hair woman his ticket before heading towards the plane. "We'll talk about it during dinner."

The brothers entered the plane to see Tasha and the kids sitted. Donald sat by Tasha as Douglas sat with Leo. Who was looking nervously out the window. Douglas chuckled lightly before placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"First time flying?"

Leo jumped before taking deep breaths. "Yeah...never been on a airplane before."

Douglas looked down the aisle to make sure that they were truly alone before turning his hazel eyes on the newest member of the Davenport family. "No need to be afraid. After all...we're on a plane with superhumans."

Leo smiled before continuing to look out window as the air craft took flight. On the other side, Donald wasn't enjoying himself like he thought. Maybe it was because he wasn't in his special auto-pilot jet or maybe it was because since the plane took off, his darling wife has not stopped talking. He moved his brown eyes to her before shaking his head. He reached in the department in front of him and pulled out a pair of headphones. He put them on before lying his head against the window as soft music began to play before the bass hit.

_'I'm angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner? _

_If love's a fight, than I should die_

_With my heart on the trigger_

_They say before you start a war_

_You better known what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you are all I adore_

_If love is what you need, a solider I will be_

_I'm a angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_And I wanna live, not just survive_

_Tonight'_

Donald lifted his head looked over to his family before looking at his wife. They were all doing something, from talking, reading, watching a movie or eating. He sighed before leaning his head against the window again.

_'Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_And Major Tom will sing along_

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a solider I will be_

_I'm a angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_And I wanna live, not just survive_

_Tonight_

_ooooohhhhhhh, oooohhhhh, whoa whoa whooaaaa. ooooohhhhhhh, oooohhhhh, whoa whoa whooaaaa. ooooohhhhhhh, oooohhhhh, whoa whoa whooaaaa. Ooooohhhhhhh, oooohhhhh, whoa whoa whooaaaa. _

_(I'm a angel with a shotgun)_

_(I'm a angel with a shotgun)_

_I'm a angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven don't take me back_

_I'm a angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_(I'm a angel with a shotgun)_

_And I want to live, not just survive tonight_

_(Live, not just survive)_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight...'_

_The rest of the song drowned out as the head of Davenport Industries drifted off. _


End file.
